venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Second War Summary
Please keep in mind these are major and noteworthy events that happened in 2014. Not every little bit of this event is recorded. *IM STILL ALIVE creates Wiki 2 about a year after the Wiki 1 incident. It's created as a hide out of sorts until it's figured how to get back out there without getting found. *Users rapidly gained over a short time, all find out about the incident and a majority are willing to stand by and help for the next possible uprising. *War starts June 5th, 2014. *User comes in and asks for a Wiki rating by users; claims to be working for staff. (Later proven wrong). *More and more users gained with suspicious behavior. *Users team up against the Venkon Army and reveal themselves as the long waited Ivich Army. *Proof later given by DEFAULT's impressive skills, most lead by Damon Salvatore173, DEFAULT, or MasterSkymning. HeyMrDJ was suspected of doing so as well. *6Lorde6 was debunked of bad intentions. *Damon is forgiven later and gets moderator rights. Abuses rights and gets banned. *Coding was messed with. The coding seemed like spam, but was really a message nobody to decode. Only bits were found and not enough information was found to piece together something of possibility. *Around 70 Ivichs (known of) by early June. *SkyFall77 arrives with HackRUS47189039485 , It's In Your Bloodstream. A Collision Of Atoms. , HornySlut334, Ragnar Lothbrok, etc. *SkyFall77 was leading the recruited Ivichs to what he wished of them. The more skilled Ivichs were put up to killing users. *SkyFall77 admitted to killing fellow Ivichs that got in the way of his goal of killing IM STILL ALIVE. According to Skyfall77, there was a reward. *XxDawnShadowsxX, HeyMrDJ, 6PureHeroine6, Sabrina900 , and ΘΣ go missing after a while. *SkyFall77 chooses to meet IM STILL ALIVE on July 21st, 2014. Meetup is canceled after a storm hits at the hour of the planned fight. *SkyFall is not heard from after, as he supposedly "failed" his mission. Thought to have been executed. *It's In Your Bloodstream. A Collision Of Atoms. admits to actually trying to help, but explains his issue and how deadly the circumstances are. He leaves that night and is not heard from after. *Nicole? U there? is heard from before It's In Your Bloodstream. A Collision Of Atoms. goes missing. It is said that she is her long lost friend who had gone corrupt and under control of the Ivichs. Though she was clearly unstable, it was obvious she was too far in to the corruption to go back. *Many other random users join by early August after hearing about the war in Community Central Chat. They have either come for proof, to help, or to simply watch. *IM STILL DEAD was made and active only for two days as a distraction. *Ivichs die down after the Venkon Army grows rapidly in a short time. *September Silence begins, Ivichs are not heard from after. *HB Wiki is abandoned and is unable to be fixed 100%. Category:Events Category:Summaries